dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Conflict
The Ultimate Conflict is a Doctor Who feature fan film, released in January 2015. It was written and directed by Christopher Thomson, and follows from The Final Adventure. Story Synopsis Five years after the Doctor foiled a Dalek attack and wiping them out, he hasn't been seen since. Earth faces a new threat as there is corruption at the heart of U.N.I.T. and an old enemy takes charge. Meanwhile across the universe, a Council is forced to make a decision which could result in the destruction of Earth. Continuity *This story follows on from The Final Adventure, which was originally going to be the last story in that series. *The previous story shows the Doctor starting to regenerate, and in this story he is getting to grips with his new form. *The Christopher Thomson Doctor makes a brief appearence through Archive Footage. Production Thomson began writing The Ultimate Conflict in August 2008, and took six months to write, including many re-drafts. Filming of the film commenced in April 2009, followed by a teaser trailer. After a filming hiatus, filming continued in August, with three filming blocks. After the filming of two blocks, there was again a hiatus due to an excessive amount of work from college. It wasn't until April 2010 that another achievement would be reached, when Tony Coburn filmed his scenes. After a couple of months, Coburn split from his fiancée Jo Baker, and shortly after that, Thomson and his then-girlfriend Andrea Mallord, who was due to star as the companion in the film, also split. It was later clear that Coburn and Mallord had prepared a future together. Thomson was devastated for months. Mallord and Thomson had many arguments following this, resulting in Mallord never wanting to speak to Thomson again. This created a dilemma: if Thomson and Mallord were never to speak again, then it seemed impossible to ever complete the film without Mallord as the companion. After looking over the footage, Thomson decided that it was best to re-cast the character. After posting this online, he settled upon an applicant – Claire Richardson. However, later, Mallord contacted Thomson and wished to continue with the film. A unanimous decision resulted in Richardson being cast. Eventually, after re-filming all scenes with Richardson instead of Mallord, plus a few additional scenes, filming took another hiatus, due to the cast being extremely busy, and finding a location was difficult. Eventually, Thomson collapsed at work from all of the stress and depression. He was consequently taken into hospital while suffering from repeated panic attacks. Thomson later decided to go to university for film-making, which distanced him from filming of The Ultimate Conflict. Towards the end of his first year of university, Thomson decided to have a look at what was left to film, and narrowed it down to four filming blocks. One involved recasting, as the original tape was somehow destroyed, and this was easily filmed. However, Thomson found it difficult to get the cast together to film the final three filming blocks. Thomson lost all motivation for the film. After four years, it seemed as though The Ultimate Conflict was over. Following his doctor's advice, Thomson then sought advice from a counsellor. After posting a depressing status on Facebook, Matthew Chambers (who was a member of the cast before dropping out due to him knowing that he wouldn't be able to make all filming), called Thomson. Chambers uplifted Thomson, and inspired him to continue with the film. Thomson then sent messages to the cast, telling them that after four years of making the film, he wanted it complete. He told them that he wanted the remaining three blocks filmed, and if any of the cast was unavailable during the time, then they would be re-cast. Those who failed to answer Thomson have since been re-cast. In August 2012, Thomson travelled to High Wycombe, to complete all the scenes with Hannah Wollaston. Only one film block remained, to be filmed on 26 August 2012. Although filming is due to be completed soon, there is still editing due to talk place by Thomson and Jon Gransden. There is to be one more trailer released of the film, the "ultimate trailer", and will include the release date.Christopher Thomson talks Doctor Who - The Ultimate Conflict - YouTube Principal photography was completed on August 26th 2012. In 2014, Thomson managed to complete the film with help from Daniel Sherratt and David Boskett, amongst others. It was planned to be released on 31st December 2014, but was instead released on 12th January 2015. It was released on the TunnelTime Media YouTube channel, from a link from a video by Thomson explaining why he had been silent on YouTube in 2014. In a deleted scene, Thomson said he cut a scene at the end as it was to tease a possible sequel, later saying was not going to happen. The scene featured Benji Clifford as The Master. Cast The Doctor: Nicholas Miles Patricia Conor: Claire Richardson Brigader Truman: Alex Matthews Alicia Green: Joanna Baker Agent Sam: Hannah Woolaston Patrick Denham: Edward Miller Sir Devlin: Harry Callaghan Sargent Rothdale: Jon Gransden Prime Minister: John Hutch Lord President Zathrinko: Joshua Pryer Chancellor Stranthos: Daniel Sherratt Agent Liam: Billy Treacy Agent Mortis: Jamie Carrolll Dan The Cyborg: Sebastian Treacy Dalek Voices: Benji Clifford Davros: Tony Coburn References 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAYwa3NBUFA- The Ultimate Conflict 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEQSkcC2dI8- Silence Explanation